This Is Fate
by Xblackh3artedx
Summary: The lives of six friends can change over the course of one year. Will they stay strong or fall apart for ever. Ending Couples: Leyton Naley and Bake.
1. Prolouge

Ok so this is just the start. Im working on Chapter 1 now. R&R and tell me what you think.

Lucas Scott. He was your average high school student: star shooting guard of the Tree Hill Ravens, Straight - A student, and son of Dan Scott; Mayor of Tree Hill. Now most people would say being the mayors son must be great, but not Lucas nor his younger brother Nathan. Growing up in the Scott household was difficult for them. Dan was an overbearing father who cared more about there basketball career than anything else. Despite the protests from there mother Karen Scott, Dan continued to pressure them. If it wasn't for there love of basketball that they share, you would never know they were related. Lucas was about 5'6 and dusty blonde hair, and piercing metallic blue eyes. One look from him could melt your heart. Lucas was more of the conserved, book worm. He went to his far share of parties but nothing like Nathan. Nathan was tall and muscular, with short black hair and baby blue eyes. He was into the party life of Tree Hill. Together Nathan and Lucas carried the Ravens to an undefeated season with there friend Jake Jageilski. The three boys ruled the school, but what are the guys with out there girls. Peyton Sawyer, is what you would call a tortured artist. Peyton has been through a lot in her life so far; losing not one but two mothers and having an absentee father. Her dad came home from time to time but as soon as he was there, it was like he was already gone. Peyton is on the cheerleading squad as co-captain to her best friend, Brooke Davis. Brooke is the complete opposite of Peyton. Brooke is the preppy head cheerleader who loves to party. What you wouldn't guess of Brooke, is that she is also President of Tree Hill High. Brooke isn't your average president; granted she would rather party then study for a calculus test but when it came down to it, she has one of the biggest hearts you can find. And finally to complete the group is Haley James. Haley isn't your average cheerleader either. Most cheerleaders you find aren't usually tutors. Haley is a true book worm and you will be lucky to find her anywhere but the tutoring center. She truly is the heart of the group. They complete each other in so many ways possible that sometimes they don't even notice. It is the start of senior year and no one could predict the events they would encounter this year.


	2. First Day Of Senior Year

It was the first day of senior year. Of everyone, the most excited of the group would be Haley. She was up at 6 o'clock that morning and ready by seven. She threw on a pair of jeans, and v-neck shirt and sneakers. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She walked down the street to the Scott house where she knew Nathan would still be in bed. She walked into the house and noticed Lucas sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper and drinking a coffee. She walked up next to him and sat down.

"Hey Luke. Excited for our first day?" She smiled at him

"Hey Hales, and not that excited. Whitey has us running suicides during practice."

"That sucks. Is Nathan still in bed?" She asked curiously.

"Where else would he be the morning before school?" He let out a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm going to get his lazy ass up out of bed or were going to be late."

"You do realize that its not even seven thirty right?"

"Yeah but we have to pick up Peyton and Brooke, and Brooke takes forever to get ready." They both shared a laugh before Haley stood up.

"That's it I'm getting his lazy ass up now."

Haley walked up the spiral staircase and down the hall. She opened his bedroom door to see Nathan peacefully sleeping under the covers. She watched him sleep for a minute before walking over to his bed. She jumped on the bed next to him as she heard him let out a groggy groan. She laughed slightly

."Morning sleepy head. Time to get up!"

"To early. More sleep." He grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head.

Haley laughed as she picked up the pillow "Come on Natey do you wanna make me late on our first day of school?"

"Fine I'm getting up." He groaned as he sat up in bed.

She smiled "Thank you. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." She got up off the bed and went downstairs by Lucas. A few minutes later they were joined by a very cranky yet dressed Nathan. With out a word he walked out of the house and towards the truck. Haley and Lucas looked at each other and burst out laughing as they too made there way outside. The three of them piled into the truck and made there way to Peyton's house. As they walked inside they found a very pissed off Peyton sitting on the couch.

"Why are you so pissed?" Lucas asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Because Brooke got me up at six o'clock this morning so she can get ready, drank all the coffee, and hogged the bathroom. And she still isn't ready!" Peyton was now very annoyed as the other three stood there laughing.

"Ok its so not funny!" Peyton stated.

"Yeah it kinda is." Lucas said as he sat down on her couch.

"Brooke I'm sure you look fine so get your ass down here now!" Peyton screamed from her spot on the couch. Moments later Brooke came walking down the stairs wearing a jean mini skirt, a red halter top and matching pumps. Her hair was let down and loosely curled.

"Ok I'm ready." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Finally!" Peyton groaned as she stood up. The five piled into the truck and headed for school. They arrived shortly and found Jake waiting for them. As they got out of the truck Brooke found herself checking to make sure she looked alright. She had been crushing on Jake for the longest time and wanted to make sure she looked alright. She did a once over before joining the others. They stood in front of the building and smiled.

"Well time to start our senior year." Peyton stated as they all nodded in agreement. They walked down the hall and to there lockers. To there surprise they all had the lockers next to each other. The five all looked over at Brooke how smiled innocently.

"What? I figured senior year we had to have lockers next to each other. Hello I am president, I can do like whatever I want."

The group shared a laugh as they made there way to there classes. Lucas and Peyton headed to Literature, Jake and Brooke headed to study, and Nathan and Haley went off to science. The morning classes passed fairly quickly as lunch approached soon. They all sat down at there usual lunch table together. They sat at the lunch table and talked about there first day so far. The lunch bell rang and they headed off to the rest of there classes. As the final bell rang, they each made there way to there lockers. The boys made there way to basketball practice and the girls to cheerleading practice.

"You know who is looking fine this year Hales?" Brooke asked Haley as they were stretching. Haley looked at Brooke questioningly.

"Nathan Scott, not to mention he is totally into you." Haley blushed at the mention of this.

"Brooke me and Nathan are just friends. Nothing more."

"Yeah just like Lucas and Peyton are just friends." Brooke and Haley laughed.

"Brooke!" Peyton slapped her arm playfully.

"Oh come on you know its true. You guys are like totally in love, and like so perfect for each other. That and he is so damn hot." Peyton blushed and looked down as she saw Lucas run past them.

The three girls shared a laugh as they continued through practice. They finished early and watched the boys practice. As practice ended the boys showered and walked back out into the gym. Lucas walked over to Peyton. He had decided that this would be the year that he would finally tell Peyton how he felt about her. He could only hope that she felt the same.

"Hey Peyton. I was wondering maybe tonight we could get together and work on that literature thing together?" Lucas asked casually.

"Uhh yeah. Tonight is fine." Peyton smiled at him and noticed Brooke staring at them. "Just come by around seven then." Peyton quickly grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"So tonight's the night huh broody?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Ok first of all who is Broody and second what are you talking about Brooke?" Nathan asked Brooke as they all looked at her puzzled.

"Broody would be Lucas, cause he is always doing that brooding thing and come on! We all know Lucas has the hots for Peyton." Brooke stated as everyone but Lucas was laughing.

"Ok I don't brood all the time and I don't have the hots for Peyton ok? Were only doing a school thing."

"Yeah ok bro. You know you have been into her for years now." Nathan said as a slight blush came across Lucas' face.

"Ok so I like her. No big deal." Lucas said trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well then you have to tell her how you feel man, don't keep it inside." Jake said as he grabbed his things and headed for the doors. Brooke quickly grabbed her things.

"Hey Jake, think I could get a ride?" Brooke questioned.

"Of course." Brooke and Jake left leaving Nathan, Haley, and Lucas.

"Well I'm heading home, Nathan you coming?" Haley asked Nathan as she grabbed her bags.

"Yeah, I could use your help with my homework." He grabbed his things and headed out the gym with Haley. Lucas followed soon after contemplating weather or not to tell Peyton tonight. He knew if he didn't say something soon Brooke would do it for him, and that is the last thing he wanted.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Glad you like it so far and tell me what you think of the new chapter! R&R please!**

**Coming up Next::**

**Lucas goes to see Peyton. ..Will he tell her how he feels?**

**Nathan and Haley get closer**

**Brooke finds out a secret about Jake no one knows.**


	3. Together Finally Secret Revealed

SO I was bored and figured I would update this cause I already had it written. Im working on the next chapter so tell me what you think should happen.

That night Lucas arrived at Peyton's house. He was nervous enough as it was but when she answered the door wearing a v-neck tank top and tight jeans he couldn't believe how incredible she looked. Peyton smiled as she opened the door all the way to let him inside. Lucas walked in and mostly kept his eyes on the ground. He knew if he looked at her he would not be able to take his eyes off of her. He knew tonight was the night, it was now or never really. They walked up to Peyton's room and she sat down on the chair next to her computer.

"So, where should we begin on this project thing?" He ask as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I was thinking we could just start by doing research on the books first and go from there." She brought up the internet on her computer.

"Ok. But first can we talk about something?" He asked. He could feel his heart starting to beat a little faster.

"Ok sure. What's on your mind Luke?" She asked as she could tell he was nervous. That alone made her nervous.

"Well you know were friends right? And I would never want to do anything to jeopardize that in anyway." He stated.

"Yeah I know that Luke. Besides Brooke you're the only other person I can really talk to. Now what's going on?" She asked a little more seriously.

"I have been holding this feeling in for a while and I don't know how you feel about any of it but I --" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled out his phone and noticed it was Brooke calling. He answered his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Broody did you tell her yet?"_

"_I was in the middle of doing that actually when I got a phone call."_

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry! Ill let you get back to it then! Tell Peyton I said hi!"_

Lucas laughed as he hung up his phone.

"That was Brooke, she says hi."

"Oh what did she want?" Peyton asked. She knew Brooke and Lucas talked a lot. She was afraid that Brooke and Lucas were into each other, and she had been crushed out on Lucas for the longest time.

"Oh she just wanted me to do something."

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked questioningly.

"This. Like I was saying before. I like you Peyton. A lot. And more than just friends and I don't know how you feel about this but I just had to tell you that before it was too late."

Peyton stood there as her heart was racing. She had been wanting to hear those words from Lucas for the longest time now and never imagined she would. She didn't know how to tell him she felt the same though. She knew she did but she had never been good with expressing herself with words. He walked over to her as he noticed she was still silent. He lifted her chin slightly as there eyes met.

"Peyton?" He asked as she looked at him. Without another word she leaned in pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and kissed her back. They He ran his tongue along her top lip begging for access. She gladly obliged as she opened her mouth as there tongues collided. They pulled away moments later when the need for air became necessary. Lucas looked down into Peyton's eyes and smiled.

"I like you too." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas didn't say anything, he just stood there holding her tightly.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

After Lucas and Brooke hung up the phone. Brooke walked back into the living room where Jake had been sitting.

"Well Lucas just told Peyton, finally!" She stated as she laughed.

"Yeah it took them long enough." Jake said as they heard a baby cry from upstairs. Jake quickly got up and went to get the baby. He came back holding a baby girl in his arms.

"Aw Jake, I didn't know you had a baby sister. She is precious. What's her name?" Brooke questioned as she walked over to Jake.

"Brooke this is Jenny, my daughter." Jake stated as he got a very shocked and confused look from Brooke.

"You remember my ex Nikki right?" Brooke only nodded as to tell him to continue his story. "Well we got pregnant and the week after Jenny was born she took off. I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh Jake. I'm so sorry. How could anyone leave this adorable baby girl." Brooke smiled at Jake and Jenny.

"Thanks Brooke, but can you keep this a secret? I don't really want everyone to know just yet."

"Of course. She is our little secret." Brooke smiled but deep down she knew that this made it harder for her to tell Jake she liked him. She knew he had bigger problems to deal with not just her.

**Ok so this chapter is kinda short but a lot kinda happened. Tell me what you think please! I love the reviews so keep them coming!**

**Up next:**

**Brooke and Jake talk.**

**Nathan and Haley get closer.**

**More Leyton **


	4. Gone

**Ok so I know I said more Leyton and Bake in this chapter but I got alotta requests for Naley so here it is. Enjoy!**

The next day as school started, Brooke and Jake were at Brooke's locker talking as Lucas and Peyton walked down the hall hand in hand, fingers laced together. Brooke immediately forgetting her conversation with Jake ran up to Lucas and Peyton smiling clapping her hands. She hugged Peyton tightly and smiled.

"Hello to you too Brooke." Brooke laughed.

"Oh right hi! I see broody boy here finally made his move." Peyton looked down and blushed.

"Aw you guys are so cute together. Oh I so knew it." Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny you guys?" Brooke asked of the two wondering what had been so funny.

"You know everything about our love lives but don't pay attention to your own." Lucas stated as Peyton nodded to Jake who was now talking with some players on the team.

"Oh that. That is well. ..complicated. But I'm working on it!" Brooke said as she recalled the events of last night with Jake and Jenny.

The rest of the day ran by smoothly for the gang. Jake and Brooke spent most of the day talking as Lucas and Peyton made there relationship known to the school.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

That night Nathan was sitting up trying to study when he heard tapping at his window. He opened his window to find Haley there, her face was red and he could tell she had been crying. He pulled her inside as she began sobbing against his chest. He tightly wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Hales what's going?"

"Its my mom." She said between sobs.

"What about her?" He asked. He hadn't seen Haley cry since they were five, and she fell off her bike.

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He asked as he started getting worried.

"She left. She packed her things and just left." He could feel her whole body shake as she sobbed into his chest.

"What? Why?" He asked. He always thought the James family was happy.

"I don't know. She just left. She said my dad could have us good for nothing kids, she could care less what happens to us." He felt her pull away from him as her sobs became less and she began to calm down.

"Oh Hales, never let yourself believe that ok? You're a good person with an amazing heart ok? That's what makes you who you are, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone." He said sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, you should get some sleep."

"I can't go home Nate. I can't." She said as she took a step back to look at him.

"Its ok Hales, you can stay with me tonight." She nodded her head yes. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and boxers. "Here, you can change into these for tonight."

"Thanks Nate, for everything." She smiled as she took the clothes into the bathroom. She changed quickly and walked back out to Nathan who was dressed in sweat pants and no shirt. She put her other clothes down on the ground and started to grab a pillow from the bed and toss it on the floor.

"Hales what are you doing?" He asked as he motioned towards the pillow.

"I'm making up a bed for me to sleep in." He laughed picking the pillow up off the floor.

"Don't be silly Hales, your sleeping in the bed with me." He put the pillow back and laid back on the bed. She laid next to him and faced him.

"Thank you." She said as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Anything for you Hales." She smiled and rolled over to face the wall. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body into his. She felt comfortable against him and quickly fell asleep. Nathan however couldn't sleep at all. He found himself too distracted by Haley, and just watching her sleep. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her than he already was. He just wanted to take away her pain but he knew that only time would heal her. He placed a soft kiss upon her head before falling asleep with his arms around her.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

The next morning Nathan woke up to Lucas shaking him.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" Nathan asked barely awake.

"Why don't you tell me." Lucas stated as he noticed Haley dressed in Nathan's clothes and Nathan not wearing a shirt. Nathan's arm was still comfortably around Haley and she was fast asleep.

"Its not what you think, she needed a place to say. He mom left." Nathan said quietly as to not wake Haley.

"Oh man. Is she ok?" Lucas asked as a state of worry came over him.

"She will be fine. But I think I'm just gonna let her sleep in today. Ill stay with her." Nathan said. He knew Haley would need someone and he wanted to be there for her.

"Okay man, well Ill see you later then." With that Lucas left and Nathan went back to sleep still holding Haley in his arms.

Around one in the afternoon Haley woke up in an empty bed, and saw Nathan at his computer. He smiled as he saw her sit up in bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Better now. Thanks for letting me crash here." Haley said as she smiled flashing off her dimples.

"Anytime. Well I knew you had a rough night so I didn't bother waking you for school."

"Its alright, I probably wouldn't have wanted to go anyways." She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well we are going to grab some food, because I'm starving." He laughed and stood up as he followed her downstairs.

**So there it is. Hope you liked it! Review please!! So I was thinking of bringing in a character. ..Maybe Nikki back or Rachel. Tell me who you wanna see. ..and if there is anyone special you wanna see like Mouth or something. Well Ill try to update soon!**


	5. Surprises

Lucas walked into Nathan's room where he found Nathan laying back on his bed. Lucas knocked as he entered which caused Nathan to look up from his obvious deep concentration.

"Hey Nate, what's going on?" Lucas asked as he sat down in Nathan's computer chair.

"Nothing, just thinking." Nathan stated as he sat up.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was before?" Lucas questioned.

"What is there to tell you?" Nathan said. He was trying to avoid it as much as he could but knew Lucas wouldn't let up.

"Nate come on. That was not nothing. That was something. A big something." Lucas said.

"Fine, Ill tell you." Nathan couldn't avoid it any longer. He looked over at Lucas as he started to tell him about the days earlier events as he replayed them in his mind.

_Nathan and Haley were down stairs cleaning up after lunch. Nathan was drying the dishes as Haley washed them. As Haley finished the last dish, an idea popped in her head. She lifted the sprayer and aimed at Nathan._

"_Don't even think about it" Nathan said as he saw Haley aim for him. Before he knew it Haley had squirted him and she was laughing hysterically. _

"_Oh your going down Hales!" He said as he lifted her up off the ground. He carried her outside to the pool and threw her in before jumping in himself._

"_Nathan Scott!" Haley exclaimed as she came up from the water._

"_What?" He asked innocently._

"_You threw me in the pool that's what!" She said as she laughed a little._

"_Oh, that? I thought you wanted to get wet." He said casually._

"_Very funny." She said as she swam to the edge of the pool and got out. Nathan followed and they both went back inside. _

"_Here." Nathan said as he wrapped a towel around Haley. Haley smiled up at him._

"_Thanks." She said quietly._

_Nathan could only stare at her beauty. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know what he was doing when he leaned into Haley, pressing his lips into hers. To both of their surprises, Haley responded to the kiss. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The kiss soon became heated as Nathan's tongue found it's way into Haley's mouth. Nathan walked with Haley over to the wall where he leaned her up against it. He placed one hand on the wall to hold himself up as his other hand made its way up Haley's shirt. She let out a soft moan into his mouth which only enticed Nathan to go further. As his hand began moving up they were interrupted by the front door closing. Lucas walked in with Peyton right behind. Lucas was shocked as well as Peyton. Nathan and Haley quickly jumped apart. Haley quickly excused herself and went home, as Nathan made his way upstairs without a word being said._

"And that's what happened, so are we good?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Uh yeah, so what's gonna happen with you guys now?" Lucas questioned as he tried soaking in all the information.

"I don't know, I would have found out if you and Peyton hadn't walked in."

"Sorry about that. Did you call her?" Lucas asked?

"I tried, her phone is off." Nathan sighed. He knew he needed to talk to Haley, maybe he would finally tell her how he felt. He could only pray she felt the same way about him.


	6. Everything I wanted, And More

**Ok so I know it had been FOREVER since I last updated, but I had a lot going on.. I had school, and major family problems; which are all taken care of. So I'm gonna try to update more. So since its been forever, I figured I would make this chapter longer!! So here it is. And I know I know, you guys are all asking for LEYTON but I made this all Naley. They needed this chapter so here it is. Enjoy! And drop a review too please.**

The next day at school had been uneventful. Haley spent her day avoiding Nathan, and the fact that they had shared a passionate kiss. She could only imagine what would have happened if Lucas had not walked in when he did. As the bell rang, she dreaded where she was headed next. Lunch. She made her way into the lunch room and say Brooke and Jake talking. She was about to join them when Nathan sat down at the table. She turned around and immediately headed for the door. Nathan noticed her and got up, running after her.

"Haley! Haley!" He called out to her as she continued walking. He finally caught up with her. He took a hold of her arm as she turned around to face him

"Oh Nathan. Hi." She said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I've been trying to reach you since you left the other day."

"Oh yeah, my phone died on me." She lied to him. She knew the kiss was going to change there relationship. She was mostly afraid that the kiss meant nothing to him, that alone would crush her.

"Well I was hoping maybe we could talk about what happened." He said rather nervously. He could talk to anyone else without a problem, but not Haley. She was the one girl who could give him butterflies every time she looked at him.

"Oh ok." Here it comes, I know he just wants to be friends. I can do this, I know it; she thought to herself.

"Ok, here goes nothing. I'm sorry that I kissed you like that. I mean I'm not sorry it happened, I'm sorry it happened like that. I wanted our first kiss to be special. I have wanted to kiss you like that for the longest time now but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and wanna stay friends but I needed you to know. I love you Hales, I always have." He said as he looked into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking.

She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. She had loved hearing those words, but could she really risk losing her best friend? "I-I'm sorry Nate, I have to go." And with that, she took off down the hall and out of the school building; tears in her eyes.

Nathan had been laying in his bed, replaying the days events in his head. He mostly felt like an idiot now. Why would he ruin his relationship with Haley like that? He just wished he would have kept it to himself. He rolled over to try and get some sleep when he heard a knock at his window. Before he even turned to see who was there, he knew it was Haley. He got up and opened the window to Haley, who had obviously been crying.

"Hi." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hales? What's wrong?" He asked looking at her, getting more concerned by the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Today. Everything. I shouldn't have ran away. I should have stayed and told you how I felt." She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked. This was his only chance with her. If she said no now, he knew that was it.

"I love you too Nate, I really do. I just don't wanna lose what we have. I can't lose my best friend."

He lifted her chin softly until there eyes met. "Hey, your not gonna lose me. I'm right here."

"But what if --" She was cut off by his lips crashing down into hers. She kissed him back and pulled away.

"Why waste your time on what ifs Haley?"

"Because I'm scared that if we do this, and it ends bad, I'm gonna lose you forever."

"Your never gonna lose me. All I want is you Haley, nothing else."

She leaned in kissing him again softly. His hands snaked around her waste as he kissed her back. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling his heart race. She held him closer as he walked backwards with her towards the bed. As soon as the back of her legs hit the back of the bed, he began to lower her down gently.

She laid back onto the bed as he took his position over her. He leaned down, kissing her lips softly as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth as his tongue immediately entered, their tongues battling for control.

He pressed his body into hers, feeling the need to be as close to her as possible. Her hands traveled down his back to the hemline of his shirt. She began lifting his shirt up and over his head. Nathan pulled away from her to take off his shirt before tossing it to the ground. He moved his head back down to her, kissing her neck softly. She left a soft moan escape her lips as Nathan began to suck on her neck harder. His hand moved down to her jeans as he started to unbutton them. As he slipped his hand under her jeans, she pulled away from him.

"Nathan wait." He immediately removed his hand and sat up alittle.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as she sat up.

"No. Yes. I don't know its just, I don't think this is a good idea."

"What isn't a good idea? Us being, well and us."

"No no not that. I want that I do its just, I think we should go slow."

"I'm sorry Hales, I didn't mean to push you, really."

She smiled softly at him, placing her hand on the side of is face. "Its ok, I know. I think Im just gonna be heading home, its kinda late."

"Then stay here tonight."

"Nathan."

"What? Its not like your happy at home anyway. And I sleep better when you're here."

He smiled at her slightly, causing her heart to melt. Nathan had that affect on her, how could she say no now.

"Just to sleep?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and got up off his bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. She got up and took them from him, kissing him quickly before heading into the bathroom. She reappeared moments later, wearing only his shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was simply beautiful.

"The pants were about five sizes too big." She laughed a bit as she laid her things on his dresser. She walked over to where he had been laying down in bed, and crawled in. She turned away from him, resting her head on the other pillow when she felt Nathan pull her body into his.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." He simply stated as he closed his eyes. Nathan soon fell into a deep sleep with Haley at his side. He could live the rest of his life like this, in fact, he truly wanted to. If he could wake up to Haley every morning, he would live the perfect life.

Haley however could barely sleep. All she could think was that her _boyfriend_, Nathan Scott had his arm around her. She couldn't help but lay there and smile. As soon as she heard Nathan was fast asleep, she too feel asleep, with the biggest smile on her face.


	7. Its Love

Waking up that morning, Haley found herself still smiling. She moved to get up, only to be stopped by Nathan pulling her back to his chest. She turned around in his arms to look up into his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning babe." He said, leaning down as he kissed her lips softly. He had to make sure it wasn't a dream, that the previous nights events weren't just a dream he had. That she was real, they were real.

She kissed him back slowly before pulling away. "Thanks, for last night and all. Letting me stay."

"Haley, you can stay anytime you want. The window and door are always open." He smiled, leaning down as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back, moving her hand to the side of is neck gently. Nathan tightened his grip on Haley's waist, moving so he was now hovering over her. Placing her free hand on Nathan's chest, she could feel his heart beat. Her hand moved slowly down his chest and around his back as his hand moved down her sides slowly, resting on her inner thigh. Just as Nathan's hand moved up, Lucas opened the door causing Nathan and Haley to jump apart.

"Okay you two seriously need a lock." Lucas said as he closed the door, mortified by what he had just seen. He really didn't need to be walking in on his brother and best friend in a full on make-out session.

"Oh god" Haley groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Oh and Nathan, about damn time!" They both heard Lucas yell from the hallway. This only caused the blush on Haley's face to grow to a darker shade of red while Nathan laid there laughing.

"He was gonna find out eventually. And besides, now he will learn to knock first." Nathan said, a proud smirk plastered across his face as haley came up from the covers practically glaring up at Nathan.

"Its not funny."

"Oh come on, it is. Now get your cute ass up and dressed or I am never making it to school."

Haley reluctantly removed herself from the bed, walking over to the dresser. Grabbing her clothes, she slid into her jeans before turning her back to Nathan. She smirked, hearing him groan in displeasure as she removed his shirt and tossed it aside. She slid her bra on, holding it to her chest as she turned her head to him. "Help?"

Nathan jumped from the bed, walking over to Haley as he did the back clasp of her bra. He placed his hands on her sides, brushing his fingertips slowly against her stomach. Haley replied with a soft moan, her head leaning back into his chest. Nathan trailed his fingertips up her stomach, reaching the bottom of her bra. He hesitated for a moment, waiting to see if Haley would stop him. Seeing no signs of her pushing him away, he slipped a single hand under the wiring of her bra as he cupped her right breast in his hand. His thumb moved over her nipple slowly, Haley biting her bottom lip softly to surpress her moans. Using his other hand, he undid the clasp once again as he removed her bra from her body.

"Nathan." Haley breathed out heavily as she turned to face him, immediatly finding her lips pressed against his neck. His massaged her breast slowly as she sucked vigorously against his neck, gently biting at the skin. Haley was loosing herself in him, and she knew she should stop before things got to far. They had just started dating and she was afraid of moving to fast. Leaning down, Nathan captured her left nipple in his mouth. Haleys hands moved through his hair, giving a slight tug. Pulling away breathlessly, he looked at her.

"Maybe-maybe we should slow down."

He nodded his head, reaching down and grabbing her bra. "Sorry, I just got carried away."

"Its fine, I just want our first time to be special." She said, taking her bra from him as she slid it back on. Doing the back clasp herself this time, she reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head. "I should probably go home, get ready for school. So meet you there?"

"Of course." He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her forhead. "I love you." He wispered softly, holding her close.

"I love you too." She said with a smile, kissing his nose before skipping out the door and down the hall. Walking passed the kitchen, she saw Lucas give a slight smirk. She blushed and looked down, causing Lucas to chuckled as she walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the building, Nathan spotted Haley at her locker fumbling with serveral books in her arms. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him, thinking it was one of the cutest things he had seen. Walking up behind her, he grabbed a few books from her arms. Turning, she smiled as a slight blush came over her cheeks.

"Hey. Thanks." She said, grabbing the books back from him and placing a few in her bag, the rest into her locker. Turning back to face him, she was meet with Nathan's lips apon hers. She smiled, kissing him back softly.

Haley was about to speak when she heard a squeak from someone approaching. She hadn't need to look, she knew who it was. Brooke.

"Oh my god! Tutor girl and boy toy together. Finally!" She said with excitement, hand clapping together. "Haley. Details. Now!"

Haley looked up at Nathan who now had his arms around her waist tightly, then back to Brooke. "How about later? Say my house after school?

"Perfect. I'll be sure to grab P.Sawyer away from Broody and we can have girl talk." She said with a proud smile, skipping down the hall to her first class.

"So your ditching me for a crazy girl and Peyton?"

"Not ditching, besides you have practice."

Nathan groaned, grabbing Haley's bag. "Fine fine. But your making it up to me later." He said with a smirk, kissing her softly before leading Haley to her first class. By lunch time, everyone knew about Nathan and Haley. Most of the girls were jealous of Haley, while most of the guys were jealous of Nathan. Some were surprised while others said it was about time. Nathan felt good to be able to walk his girlfriend to class, to kiss her in the halls. Most improtantly, he was glad this girl was Haley. His Haley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the final bell, Haley exited her class and headed straight to her locker. She felt Nathan's arms snaked around her waist from behind, she smiled brightly as she closed her locker.

"Hey you." He wispered softly into her ear as she placed her hands over his.

"Hey yourself. Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I can go late, no big deal. Shouldn't you be with that cra.." Nathan trailed off as he noticed Brooke. "With Brooke?"

"She is coming with me, so let go." Brooke stated, trying to pull Haley from Nathan's grasp. He smirked, holding her tighter as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"You sure you wanna go Hales?" Nathan wispered softly into her ear.

"Oh no no no you don't Scott. Just cause you can do that doesn't mean Im not taking her." Nathan groaned, reluctantly removing his arms from Haley.

"I'll call you later. Promise." she said with a smile, kissing his lips softly before linking arms with Brooke and heading out the doors.

Walking outside, both Haley and Brooke burst out laughing as they saw Lucas who had Peyton pinned against the wall. Her arms around his neck, one of his hands on the wall the other placed on her ass.

"P.Sawyer! Broody! If you must do this, at least get a room." Brooke announced, smirking as they pulled apart.

"Hello to you too Brooke." Lucas mumbled, grabbing his basketball bag. He gave one last kiss to Peyton before heading off to the gym.

"Not a word. Either of you." Peyton stated, waving her finger between Haley and Brooke.

Haley and Brooke simply nodded as they looked at each other, breaking out into laughter. Peyton shook her head as the three made their way to Brooke's car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay spill it."

"What's there to spill? Me and Nathan are together." Haley said with a smile.

"How did it happen? Did anything happen?" Brooke said, wriggling her eyebrows slightly.

"He told me how he felt, I told him how I felt. We kissed, I pushed him away because I was scared. He made it better, we made out, spent the night sleeping. And only sleeping! Woke up, almost had sex, went to school. No big deal." She said with a shoulder shrug as if it were nothing while both Brooke and Peyton sat there, eyes bugging out.

"WHAT?!" Both screamed at the same time. "You and Nathan? Sex?"

"Almost. Any further I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

"Aww tutor girl. Thats actually kinda cute." Brooke said with a smile.

"Do you love him?" Peyton asked, somewhat out of the blue.

Haley simply smiled and nodded. "I do. I really do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was left to clean up the mess as Brooke went to do 'homewok' as she said and Peyton went to go see Lucas. Picking up a can of soda, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

As the door opened, she smiled seeing Nathan come in. He closed the door behind him as he made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey baby."

"Hey."

"Finally get rid of the other two?"

"Yeah Peyton wen to go make out with Lucas and Brooke is supposedly doing homework." She said with a smile only to recieve a laugh from Nathan. "What?"

"Brooke Davis? Homework? Come on Hales, you know she is going to see Jake."

Haley shrugged slightly. "I don't know, maybe."

"Hales, unless you can't tell, they are crazy about each other. Jake talks about her all the time. and I know Brooke mus say something."

"Maybe..." She said with a smile, looking up at him. "Oh my god! I know, this Saturday we should totally set them up on a date!"

Nathan groaned, throwing himself onto Haley's bed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. I will get Peyton to help, and you keep your mouth closed." She said with a smile, laying down beside him. She rested her head on his chest, his arm holding her close to him.

"Fine. As long as after you set up for Brooke and Jake, I get to take you out. Our first real date?"

"Perfect."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Lucas' room, Peyton looked around for him. She shrugged, laying herself down onto his bed to wait for him. As she layed there, her head found its way onto his pillow as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Lucas walked in, a smile on his face as he saw Peyton laying there asleep. He had gone to the Rivercourt after practice for a pickup game and lost track of time. Walking over, he layed down beside her and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. Peyton kissed him back softly, slowly waking up.

"Hey gorgeous. Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Peyton mumbled quietly, snuggling her body into his as she kissed him again. Lucas kissed her back slowly before pulling away. Both kept their eyes closed, their forheads pressed together.

"I love you Peyt." He wispered softly, not even realizing he said it. Once he did, he opened his eyes as he pulled away to look at her.

"What?" She asked, almost dreamily as she too opened her eyes to look at him.

"I said I love you Peyt. Cause I do, I love you and I understand if you don't say it back but I do."

She smiled, leaning in as she kissed him softly, pulling away before he had a chance to respond to the kiss. "I love you too Luke."

A/N; And thats it for the chapter. I know its been forever, but I was sick as hell for a while and couldn't even get up. Then finals and all, but thats done now so YAY! I know everyone wants more Leyton, but I kept it short in this chapter. I figured Short and Sweet is the best way. Next chapter will be Brooke and Jake's set up date. Then the next chapter will be the Naley first date.

Reviews are always loved and appreciated (:


End file.
